Project Abstract More than 5 million Americans are living with Alzheimer?s disease or dementia, placing an enormous cost and service burden on the medical system and often imposing devastating quality of life challenges on patients and their caregivers. Current medications are minimally effective in delaying the multiple functional, cognitive, and behavioral factors that lead specifically to decline in quality of life and costly lack of independence for these patients. Together Senior Health, Inc. is dedicated to extending the period of independence and quality of life for adults with Alzheimer?s disease or dementia by delivering evidence-based content through a unique web- based platform. We are partnering with academic investigators who have developed a pioneering group movement and mindfulness program for people living with Alzheimer?s and their caregivers called Paired (PLI) Preventing Loss of Independence through Exercise. However, the in-person Paired PLI program is currently only available to a small number of individuals near program services. This Phase 1 Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) grant will enable us to develop and pilot-test our platform to expand the reach of Paired PLI to a wide range of people living with Alzheimer?s and their caregivers including those who are remote, socially isolated, or underserved. Within Phase 1, we will apply human-centered design principles to create a web-based platform that is usable and engaging for this target audience, pilot remote delivery of Paired PLI, and refine the platform for broader access. This will lay the groundwork for a subsequent Phase 2 SBIR application that will scale development and compare clinical outcomes and ROI for the web-based and in-person programs. Ultimately, the Paired PLI program ? community-based and online versions - will extend function for adults suffering from Alzheimer?s and dementia, improve quality of life for these patients and their caregivers, and reduce both out of pocket and societal costs associated with loss of independence.